Two Kinds of Revenge
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: This story is the sequel to Unexpected Surprises, it is based on revenge and how griffin hates sam for helping carly realise what griffin was and helping carly rwalise who she is really in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Two kinds of Revenge**

**Griffin's revenge**

**Griffin's pov...**

It has been three weeks since the day at the park, that means Carly and Sam have been dating for over three weeks now, I can't believe how I hurt Carly I have realised how much I love that girl and how I was wrong to cheat on her. But that bitch has got her now grrrrr I have to get her back, and I can do that by causing some trouble between Carly and Sam.

What am I going to do to get that bitch back, she can't get away with punching me and humiliating me in front of all my friends that have abandoned me because of my hobby.

Griffin gets out his phone out of his pocket and calls his uncle, who had just got out of jail for abusing his ex girlfriends daughter.

"Hey"

"Hello mate"

"I wonder if you could do me a favour"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I wonder if you could pay a visit to this girl who has fcuked my life up and stole the girl I love and caused me allot of heartache"

"Ok sure and we need to have a bit more of a plan, because I don't think this girl sounds like she is stupid enough to just get beaten up, and not to defend herself".

"You're right how about Ricky he can cause some trouble between them both, which can cause Sam to feel guilty about nearly getting seduced by Ricky, Sam can get taken to a van and told they have flowers in the back for her to purchase".

"Yes that's a good idea I'm in"

**At Carly's house **

It is Saturday afternoon at the shays apartment were both girls were upstairs on Carly's bed, talking and watching re runs of Sex and the City.

"Hey baby are you happy"

"Sure I am Sam, nothing has ever felt any better to me, I love you Sam and nothing will ever get in the way of that"

"Ok I was checking I don't want my beautiful cupcake upset".

"Awww you are so caring I wish other people could see this side to you".

"Only you see that side cupcake and only because I love you so much".

The weekend had passed quickly and it was Monday morning and it was were all the trouble starts.

Sam and Carly were by their lockers early Monday morning, when a sort blond boy came walking towards the girls lockers".

"Hey Sam don't you look sexy today" Ricky says whilst winking at Sam.

"Watch it Ricky don't go sniffing around my girlfriend now go away before I get Sam to move you"

"No I can stand here as long as I like, were is the sign saying this space belong to Carly Shay"

"Oh shut up, come on baby lets go to home room away from this dork", Sam takes her girlfriends hand and walks away and leaves Ricky behind.

**In their first class of the day**

Ricky sets up a plan to get a kid to go and get Sam out from her lesson of the day, Ricky told the kid to say that Sam is needed in Principal Franklin's office immediately.

Sam walks out of the class towards principal franklin's office when she's pushed into the janitor cupboard by Ricky.

"I told you i would get you Sam, now kiss me beautiful"

"No go away and unlock this door before I break it down"

Ricky pushes Sam against the wall, where her hands are stuck behind her back, but what Sam doesn't know it that there is a camera set up in the room

The camera caught a perfect picture of Ricky leaning in for a kiss off Sam.

_This is the start of my sequel to Unexpected Surprises, and I would like to hear of you guys, if you want me to upload the next chapter and its all down to you how quick I upload each chapter._

_I hope that you will enjoy my story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Griffin's plans are starting to work.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam gets out of the locker totally unaware of what had just happened, Sam heads back over to class were Carly gives her a concerned look.

Sam is sat on her desk when Carly throws a note at her.

Baby what's wrong what did Principal Franklin say to you.

Nothing baby just the usual meeting about my behaviour.

Okay well stay out of trouble.

Its lunch time and Sam has not spoke a word since they left their last class.

"Baby stop"

"Why"

"What is wrong you have not said a word to me since the end of class, something happened that you're not telling me"

"No carls just drop it, nothing to worry about baby", Sam kisses carly on the lips

Whilst at Carly's later that night, Sam goes to the bathroom when Carly receives a text off Wendy

Hey Shay check this video out and don't freak too much

Carly's face drops when see she sees her blonde headed girlfriend kissing Ricky, you know the guy who was irritating us this morning and flirting with Sam

Carly throws her phone at the wall when Sam hears a crash.

"Baby is everything ok"

Sam walks down to see Carly on the floor crying

"Baby what's wrong"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about"

"I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Well maybe it's because I would not go any further, so you went some were else"

Sam walks over to see the phone on the floor and the front picture of Sam and Ricky in the closet

"Carly let me explain"

"What I don't want to hear your bull shit and not threw the pain I am having right now, how can you tell me you love me and then go and ditch class to kiss some guy"

"No Carly it's not like that I swear I love you and he forced himself on me, I would never hurt you in a million years and you're stupid to think I would"

"Well I must be stupid, Love huh you don't know what love is, now get out I don't want to see you ever again, it's over Sam and do not even try to get in contact with me".

Sam walks out knowing what their plans was and she was fuming but right now all she cared about was Carly the rest did not matter right now, and the words that had just been said kept running through sam's mind

How could some boy get in the way off me and Carly

Sam has sent six text messages since she left her five minutes ago

Carly I love you don't forget that

I'd never hurt you

Carly they are trying to break us up, trust me you are my life

If you are never going to talk to me remember how much you mean to me

I love you

Sam loves her sweet cupcake (Carly)

You have to believe me not that stupid guy, if you leave me I will break his legs and get sent to jail, I don't care if I don't have you.

If you love me you would believe me

I guess its goodbye forever; I'm leaving town if you don't want me, I can't be here anymore I can't live in Seattle without you in my life.

Carly read all of the texts but also the picture of Sam kept popping up when she tried to call, along with some video messages that Sam sent her.


	3. Chapter 3

**At school the next day **

Sam did not see Carly all day because she did not turn up, Sam was feeling really bad about not telling Carly right away now, its caused problems towards the two of them.

Sam sends a text to Carly

Is it over Carly I need to know I can't take it not knowing

After an hour she gets a reply, Sam what do you think and Sam I have saw your text, I think you are telling the truth and I believe you but what are you going to do, they have won and got between you and Carly

I know Spence I love Carly if I can't be with her I can't live anymore

Come over tonight and talk to Carly she may have calmed down after non stop crying all day, she is in a state she will not talk to anyone.

"Ok I will be over after school"

**Spencer's pov...**

I need to make my little sister smile again, I know there is only one person who can do this for her and its Sam, I just hope it was all overlooked Sam is not the type to cheat on Carly, plus she has been her best friend for five years now and she has saw Carly heartbroken over guys so many times, she would never want to see Carly like that again especially over her.

"Carly can you come here for a moment"

Carly walks down the stairs with her eyes all puffy and she has her pyjamas on.

"What's up Spence"?

"Well you can't spend another minute upstairs alone, all your memories are in your room and you need some company, so I'm going to put a movie on and we can eat popcorn until we burst"

"That sounds good can I go and get my blanket"

"Sure hurry the movie will start soon"

**Sam's pov...**

On the way to Carly's, Sam meets a kid on the corner of the street.

"Hey you there I wonder if you would be interested in buying some flowers"

"Actually I would"

"Okay follow me you need to pick your flowers out of the van because they have only just arrived in store today"

Sam walks up to a white van when she arrives at the white door, as Sam steps into the van she is pushed in by force and the door had been locked from the outside.

"Now you can't escape you little bitch"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's been kidnapped**

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's pov... **

"Hey were's the ........"

Griffin's uncle hits Sam and puts her in the van with hand cuffs and a blind fold on.

"What's going on"?

"This is what's going on Puckett, you wreck my nephew's life I wreck yours, so let's play a game with you, so pick a number"

"No let me go"

"Ok looks like I'll give you a few to start with if you are not going to answer me"

"What to start with", "ouucccchhh", Sam gets a kick in her rib's.

"Helppp, helpppp me please"

"Shut up you little bitch"

"So how did that feel Samantha are you feeling the pain my nephew went through"

"Wait your nephew is Griffin, he is a scumbag like u I should of guessed you two jerks were related, he asked you to do this to me you both are sick and you will go to jail for this".

"Not if no one can prove it was me and no one is talking to you at the moment so they will not find you haha, awwww no one loves you Puckett"

He then kicks Sam in the ribs a few more time until Sam's breath becomes less and less.

Sam gasps out.

"Carly loves me"

"Wrong again brain box, she didn't believe you, face it your nothing to no one, your scum" and he spits in Sam face.

"Stop I can't breathe I'm going to die help me please, will you be able to live with the guilt"

"Well put it this way if that little slut I use to beat up did not make me guilty then you won't"

"helpppp"

"Shut up bitch no one can hear you", he slaps her around the cheek until her cheek is bleeding.

Sam is now dropped off on the side of the gutter were a driver finds her and phones the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back at the shays **

**Chapter 5**

Spencer and Carly are sitting on the couch watching the television when there is a phone call.

Hello

Hello

Is this Carly Shay or Spencer Shay

It's Carly

Well this is Russel's hall hospital a girl of the age 17 has been rushed in and she only had two contacts on her phone which was a Carly Shay and a Spencer Shay

The patience name is Samantha Puckett, could you please come down to the hospital if it's not too inconvenient to you.

Carly burst into tears, I will be there as soon as possible she is my girlfriend

Spencer Sam's hurt I need to go to the hospital

They both arrive at the hospital where a nurse comes over to Carly and talks to her about Sam

"You must be Miss Shay, your friend had a picture of you on her chest when we found her we tried to take it off her but she said she will kill us if we take it you away from her".

"Why did Sam get rushed into here"

"Well someone found her in the gutter unconscious and her face was bleeding"

"Is she ok"

"She is very lucky, she has 4 bruised ribs and a few cuts and bruises and she is resting right now you can go and see her I think she needs a friend right now"

Carly walks in to see Sam lying on the hospital bed looking up at the ceiling

"Sam what has happened to you how did this happen, don't ever do that to me again I love you too much I cannot lose you ever and I was told about my picture in your hands", I'm sorry then Carly starts to cry.

"no Carly I'm sorry I should of told you about the Ricky thing, and I love you and someone beat me up all I can remember is going to buy you some flowers and then I was pushed into a van and there was a old man in there and he was kicking me and said I had hurt his nephew so he wanted me to feel the same pain, can you smile and not cry I don't want to see you cry".

"Sam forgets it I was being stupid you could never hurt me and you'd even lay your life down for me, and I know this has something to do with that dirt bag griffin and I should be sorry for not trusting you and you are my girlfriend I should believe you over anyone".

"That's if you still want me to be after I did not tell you about Ricky"

"Sam You have been my best friend forever and I freak out over a picture that I should of known had something to do with Griffin and of course I want you".

"Carly forget it I love you and stop making me mad by apologising, because you look so cute and your lips look so soft right now and I want a kiss off you miss shay so shut up"


End file.
